A dry etching process is required in a manufacturing process of a thin film transistor substrate. The dry etching process adopts plasma generated by a low-pressure gas under a high-frequency electric field to bombard the substrate, in this way, to perform etching. Specifically, on one hand, according to different materials of the substrate, a suitable gas can be selected to be reacted with the corresponding material to achieve the purpose of etching and removing. On the other hand, the electric field can be used to guide and accelerate the plasma to allow the plasma to have a certain kinetic energy, and when the plasma bombards a surface of the substrate, substances in the substrate will be knocked out, thereby achieving the purpose of etching by physical energy transfer.
When a sensor is integrated with the thin film transistor substrate, a dry-etching process is required to be performed on a silicon-containing thin film of a silicide material in the thin film transistor substrate. However, during the etching of the silicon-containing thin film by adopting a conventional dry etching process, damage to other films is serious, and dry etching quality cannot be guaranteed.
It is to be noted that the above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.